Getting To Know You
by iee918
Summary: Liz, Cammie and Bex are being taught CoveOps. by an extremely hot teacher. Plus, they're highly trained spies with an awesome chef at their school. But when Macey McHenry comes into the picture, the girls do some digging into her past to get to know her.


Everyone thought I was crazy the day I opted for a ponytail and a full breakfast the first day of Covert Operations, when they all went for looks and a piece of toast. I was pretty sure our new teacher would not be interested in the looks of our hair the first day of class. He was a spy, for God's sake. Spy's need practicality, cleverness, and quick thinking. I'm practical, and apparently the genius of all of my friends. And believe me, we are all pretty smart. We attend a spy school, it's name Gallagher Academy for Clever Young Women. I'm the most clever, according to my best friend Cammie.

"Attention, ladies!" Joe Solomon, our handsome Covert Operations teacher called us to attention. My heart melted slightly at the sound of his smooth voice. I ran my eyes down his entire body, noticing bulging biceps.

"Hot!" I heard one girl whisper to another. I grinned, glancing at Cammie and Bex, our other best friend. We rolled our eyes, but we all secretly agreed that Joe Solomon was the hottest teacher to ever enter GallagherAcademy. That excludes Cammie's mother, the gorgeous headmistress, because the students here honestly don't care about her looks.

"This is Covert Operations, a class that will teach you about life in the field. It will undoubtedly challenge you far more than your other classes. Do not expect this class to be easy, because if you do, you will walk out severely disappointed," Mr. Solomon explained. My knees weakened as I saw how he tossed his blonde hair out of his face.

"You okay, Liz?" Bex asked me in her strong accent. "You look a little pale."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just a little hot, that's all," I lied easily. My best friends are great spies, but we're also trained in the art of lying. Cammie looked concerned and simply fanned me with her hands.

"Are you alright, Ms. Morgan? Ms. Baxter?" Mr. Solomon addressed Cammie and Bex.

"Oh yes, sir, we're fine. Liz is feeling a little woozy, that's all," Bex smoothly replied. But before Mr. Solomon could continue his speech she asked, "Sir, will we be doing 'hands-on' activities anytime soon? I think that going to Roseville would be a great way to learn about pavement artists."

Mr. Solomon raised his eyebrows, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ms. Baxter." Bex looked slightly sheepish, but didn't blush. Her dark skin would have covered any blush anyway.

"Thank you. Class dismissed!" Mr. Solomon called after sometime. My friends and I headed out.

"Oh my god, he is so hot!" Bex gushed. "And did you see those muscles? He probably has so much experience in the field." Bex was gorgeous, with long dark hair and dark skin. She had an awesome accent but she spoke flawlessly in an American accent. A younger version of Joe Solomon would take her any day. If he didn't know that she could kill him in at least 7 different ways.

"I know! I have to ask my mom how she knows him. I mean, why would he come here? Just for kicks?" Cammie wondered. My friends weren't the type of girls to completely obsess over guys, but they weren't immune to hotness.

"Liz, you've got to admit, he's gorgeous!" Cammie persuaded, flipping her reddish-brown hair. She was average looking, but not ugly. We called her Cammie the Chameleon, because she was a great pavement artist and excellent at not being noticed.

"Guys, focus. It's time for lunch, and there's a new student joining our dorm," I got them back on track.

"Oh my god, I think my mom said her name was Macey McHenry, and that she was a total brat. Daughter of a presidential candidate. I mean, seriously?" Cammie complained.

"Calm down Cammie, I'm sure she's fine." Bex encouraged. She was always up to a challenge.

"Lunch!" I said firmly, grabbing both of their arms. We made our way down to the lunch hall, and sat down comfortably at the tables.

"Oh my god, Mr. Solomon is so hot!" Another Gallagher girl said to us in Hindu.

"_Dios, si!_" Bex answered in Spanish.

"Is it _Dios, si_ or _si, Dios_ to say God yes?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Liz, you are the smartest person in this school. You know the answer to that question," Cammie scolded. I sighed, and laid my head down, staring at the door.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"What?" Bex asked tensely looking around.

"_That_!" I said, pointing to the girl. In walked a beautiful tall, model like girl accompanied by Mrs. Morgan, Cammie's mom. The girl was arguing with another woman next to her, obviously her mother.

Mrs. Morgan stopped at our table. "Girls, this is Macey McHenry. She'll be your roommate from now on." Macey, filing her nails, was paying no attention to either her mother's lectures nor the headmistress' explanation.

"Goodbye, Macey, dear." Macey's mother said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Bye, mom," Macey said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. My friends and I all exchanged glances. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
